He's All That
by Bleeding In Vein
Summary: You won't believe it; I updated! With a scandalous chapter. Seifer Almasy is tough. The guy you don't wanna mess with. But what happens when Ultimecia's final curse begins to transform him into... a woman? Will evolve into a Seiftis. Rated mainly for curs
1. Chapter 1

**   *Summary:  Seifer Almasy has been allowed back into ****Balamb****Garden****. He is a cadet under the watchful eye of newly reinstated    instructor Quistis Trepe. All is well until one night, he has a dream. In the dream, Ultimecia casts her one final spell on him while he     sleeps, and  Seifer begins to change into a lovely young woman! *grins* Will evolve into an eventual Seiftis.***

He's All That  

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; I have no part of Squaresoft. If I did, there would be about 40 more FF movies and 'Eyes On Me' would be on the radio. ;)_

_A/N: This story is dedicated to all the members of the Seiftis Forever! Forum and to any reviewers (hint hint lol).  Also a huge thanks to my beta for this story, Sickness In Salvation._

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

Seifer tossed and turned in his bed, his white sheets twisting around his waist. 

            "No..." he mumbled. "Ugh..."

**_     ___________                 Seifer's Dream                  ___________              _**

Seifer could see himself in a third person's view. He was once again standing with the evil Ultimecia, facing the SeeDs he now knew as his friends. He watched himself in horror as the     sorceress controlled his every movement and every thing that he said. He could still remember that feeling. It made him want to vomit. The sick horrors he did while under her control... slicing open innocent bodies and stealing anything and everything from their bloodstained clothes. Casting his, _her_  spells, on the people that made up the only family he knew. Watching Squall fall from the float in Deling. Shoving Rinoa into the horrible arms of Adel, his mind screaming, pleading with his body to surmount her control. And his body wouldn't- no, couldn't listen to him.

Soon, he saw himself on the ground. He could remember not being able to move, but he could still see the witch. And then she fell to her knees, pointing her hand, directing one last spell at the SeeDs. Her eyes flashed, and she turned her gaze and fingers to Seifer instead. 

"Pitiful...Boy..." she hissed weakly in his mind. He could see her lips moving, but could not make out what she said. Then a surge of her power hit him, and he could feel the overbearing pain...

"Aah!" he screamed, sitting upright in his bed. He looked around. He was back home; back in a safe, no sorceress-abiding (with the exception of Rinoa, of course) dorm room in good old Balamb Garden.

"Hyne," he sighed, still breathing fairly heavily, then fell back onto his bed, knocking his head on the headboard as he did so. He immediately sat back up again and rubbed the back of his head, swearing. 

_What a dream, _he thought to himself. _What the hell was that all about? _

He was now utterly confused. Everything that had happened in the dream was just a flashback from the Sorceress War. Everything right up until the end...

He didn't remember _that _ happening. She hadn't said those words to him... had she? And he knew for a fact that she had not hurt him like that at the end. She'd just died; gone down and never came back up. And he was instantly free. He did wonder how she'd actually passed on, though. He remembered something about Instructor Quistis Trepe saying that a sorceress could not die peacefully until she had passed her powers on to someone who was willing to take them. He ran a hand through his sweaty bangs. Hyne, now he was remembering a lesson. What surprised him was that he had listened to it at _all_. He shook his head and got up to go to the bathroom. 

                                                            **********

At daybreak the next morning, Seifer was up and ready for action. He had not been able to go back to sleep again last night no matter how hard he'd tried. Damn dream. Damn Ultimecia. He was tired and irritated, and this morning, he simply hated everything. 

Growling, he could hear the other cadets starting their day outside his dorm. Only a few of them were out so early. He was in much too bad a mood to deal with any people today; he just knew he'd get into some major trouble. He thought for a minute and decided to go release his anger on a few unsuspecting T-Rexaurs in the Training Center.

He walked over to his closet and dug around a bit before he pulled out his notorious grey trench coat, his favorite pair of jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. He dressed quickly and headed into the bathroom to check his hair out.

He turned on the cold water facet and put his hands under the water, wetting them thoroughly. Running his hands over his scalp, he started to style it in its usual way before he stopped, then started to feel around on his head. He looked up in the mirror and tugged on a strand of his freshly dampened hair. His eyes narrowed as he studied it. It looked about a half inch longer than it did yesterday. 

_I need to get some sleep, _he thought to himself.

He finished with his hair and walked back into his room. After shoving his feet into his boots, he was ready. He grabbed his gunblade and was surprised to find that it felt just a little heavier this morning.

_I REALLY need to get some sleep._

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

_Please review!_

_*}Biv__{*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is up! I'm going to start updating weekly, since I'm so very busy. I wanted to go ahead and post this one, though, since I have some time on my hands._

**squeakychris****-**yeah, I was having some problems with posting it. I swear, this website _hates _me. 

**Sickness in Salvation- **mastermind... *chuckles* if you say so... lol 

**Kitian****- **thank you! 

**Terra Figaro- **Tell me something: if I thought there was going to be another story with the same storyline as mine, do you think I would go to the trouble to even write this? Anyway, glad you like it!

**thugstra****-***grins* Just read...

**Silver Chaotic of Randomia- **it should get a little more humorous in future chapters.

**Thalia-chan****-** well here ya go!

On with the story...

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

Quistis Trepe looked around her classroom. Hers again, full of bright new students. She suppressed a smile, remembering the SeeD party right after the fall of Ultimecia. That night, she was reinstated as Instructor Quistis Trepe, now Instructor # 17. Her inner smile slowly became a frown. That night they were also informed that Seifer Almasy had called the Garden right after the Time Compression, desperately trying to convince Cid that he had been under mind control. He had also requested permission back into Garden. Edea had instantly stolen the phone from Cid's ear, and in the end, Cid had nothing to say about it. Matron's little boy was coming home. 

That night, Quistis was offered a proposition; if she agreed to try her best to turn the arrogant jerk into a full-fledged SeeD, she would instantly be back in her instructor position.  Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled with the prospect, but she wanted that license back. Now she had to attempt to reform Seifer Almasy. Her eyes floated across the room. Speaking of which, where was the asshole, anyway?

"Instructor Trepe," one of the students called from his desk, breaking her reverie. She looked over her desk at him.

"Yes, Toku?" she asked him. 

"Can you explain what this question means?" 

She sighed and got up off her comfortable desk chair to help her student. 

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

"Shit!" swore Seifer. He was battling three T-Rexaurs at once. Normally he could take them and more, but for some reason today, it was getting pretty hard to pull off more than two at a time.

There was a rustling sound behind some nearby bushes, and a medium-sized Grat jumped out into the fray. Seifer held off as long as he could, but finally decided he'd better get out of there. He escaped the monsters and took off to the entrance of the Training Center. When he got there, he was breathing hard. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? Was he just tired?

_I know; I'll just grab some lunch from the cafeteria, make it to go, and go back to my room to sleep the rest of the day._

He didn't know what else to do. 

He waited a bit to catch his breath, then left the entrance and headed towards the cafeteria. He was three quarters of the way there when he suddenly spotted Quistis Trepe heading his way. 

Shit. 

"Seifer Almasy," she called icily. 

Seifer felt like ignoring her completely, but the look she was giving him got to him. "May I help you, _Instructor?"_ he asked mockingly.

She marched the rest of the way up to him and barked, "Where were you, today, Seifer?"

He was genuinely confused. "Excuse me?"

Her icy blue eyes narrowed. "I asked you, where were you today, Mr. Almasy. You never showed up for classes."

Oops. He'd completely forgotten about that. Damn bitchy instructor. This was not the day to be aggravating him about a tutorial. 

He decided to irritate her for his own amusement. 

"I know." he said to her sweetly. 

She glared up at him.  "What do you mean, you know? If you were aware you had classes today, then where were you?"

"I had a date, Instructor." He grinned at her. Oh, the look on her face was priceless.

But instead of her launching into a lecture about the importance of good grades and #2 pencils, she simply said, "I see. Well then, I suppose you'll have to make up everything tomorrow in detention."

Now that was _not _the way it was supposed to go. 

Quistis turned on her heel and began walking away form him. "Wait a minute!" he bellowed at her retreating back. "What the hell do you mean, detention?!?"

"You heard me," she replied calmly over her shoulder. Suddenly, another idea sparked in his mischievous head, and he started to run up behind her. 

"Instructor," he started in a mincing voice. She ignored him and kept on walking. "Is it really fair to give me detention? Perhaps you're, oh, I don't know, _jealous that_ I had a date with a gorgeous girl and it wasn't _you?_"

She stopped in her tracks, and he rocked back on his heels, his trademark smirk coming right into place. Oh, hell yeah, he was a genius.

She slowly turned to him. He grinned at her. 

"Okay, Seifer. You don't have a detention," she said sweetly.

He was completely surprised. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. 

She smiled. "You have three consecutive detentions. Tomorrow. 1530 hours. Good night!"

She turned again and walked off. 

Seifer stared after her, then scoffed. Bitch. He had to admit though, he admired that last one. Oh, she was good, alright. 

He shook his head, then walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

It was 0241 A.M. when Seifer rolled out of bed that night to urinate. Stumbling towards the bathroom, he stood in front of the toilet and looked around while he was waiting, his eyes half-closed.  He glanced down, and almost lost his aim for a minute. His eyes widened and he leaned over a little. Oh my Hyne. Was it.... getting _smaller???_

He blinked. He wasn't sleepy anymore. _My eyes are just tired, _he tried to convince himself. Nothing was worse than your hinka-woonky shrinking when you were still in your teens. It had to be a trick of the light.

On his way out, his eye caught the bathroom mirror again. He squinted at himself. His hair was now almost the length of Squall's. 

He stared at himself for a minute, and then let out a tiny, hysterical laugh. 

_I'm losing my mind, _he chuckled crazily to himself. Interesting what insanity could do. He went back to bed and rendered himself unconscious.

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****

_*}Biv__{*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I'm back with this week's update! I see many of you like my 'special word'. Hinka-woonky. It's a Bleeding in Vein original :P_

**Verdanii**_- _Thanks!

**Thugstra- **Just read this chappie, too ;)

**Silver Chaotic of Randomia- **Here's the next chapter!

**Final Fantasy H- **Yeah, I try to keep them like they're supposed to be. Characters that are not **in** character kinda suck.

**Sickness in Salvation (****Crystal****)-**lol** __**

* * *

The next morning, Seifer was up and, although not happy about it, preparing for his classes today with Miss Quistis Trepe, Ice Queen of Balamb Garden.

            He glanced at the clock. He was already late, dammit. 

            He threw on his trench coat and swiftly laced up his boots. No time for his hair. He raked a hand through it as he grabbed his gunblade, opened his door, and closed it behind him. There was a smattering of shocked laughter. The sound of a keycard being hurriedly jammed back into the door receptor was then audible, and the door reopened, revealing Seifer in his trench coat, a plain white t-shirt, his favorite boots, and his spotlessly clean underwear.

////////////////////////***\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

            When he finally emerged in Quistis' classroom, everyone was bent over what appeared to be a quiz. Shit. 

            He turned to the Instructor's desk, half-expecting a malicious grin from her, but instead she was just staring at him with what looked like shock, her eyes wide. 

            He gazed back at her weirdly, then ambled on over to his desk. Students who instinctively looked up at him when he passed them by all gasped in shock. 

_            What the hell?  _Seifer thought to himself. _What is it, something in my nose?_

            "S- Seifer," stammered Quistis. 

            He turned back around to face her. "What is it?" he asked her irritably.

            She was staring at his head. He looked around at all the students staring at him. "_What?_" he finally snapped. 

            "Your... your hair," she said.

_            My hair?_

            He reached up and felt around his scalp for a minute. That was when a lock of hair fell into his eyes. Down his forehead... and all the way down to his chin. 

_            What the fuck? _

            He needed a mirror. Right then. 

            He dashed out of the classroom and ran down the hall. On his way, he noticed he was getting a _lot_   of attention this morning. 

            Finally he reached the men's' lavatory. Walking over to the nearest sink, he looked up into the mirror and almost yelled out at what he saw. 

            His once extremely short blond hair was now a lovely chin-length mop framing his handsome face. 

_            But-  but... it was.....and last night......and.... _

            He gazed at his own reflection, then last night flashed back to him.

_            WAIT a minute... if my HAIR wasn't a trick of the light...._

            With that thought, he flew into the stall closest to him and ripped down his pants. 

            "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" he yelled out loud, suddenly feeling faint.

            His little buddy had apparently been protruding, all right. So was everything else. A word, 'gherkin', suddenly crossed his mind,  and Seifer felt like his best friend had just died, and in a way it had. Seifer kept staring mesmerized at himself for a moment, then snapped out of it and quickly pulled his pants back up to cover.. everything. Or what was left, anyway.

_            What  the fuck is going on, here?  Am I really losing it?!?_

            He just didn't get it, and that irritated him. First his hair had decided it was going to try and reach his ass, and now Little Seifer was shrinking away to- Seifer gulped audibly- nothing, and he didn't know _what  _to do! Why was all this happening?

            It had all started yesterday after that awful night's sleep and that dream--

            The dream. Ultimecia. Her fingers pointing at him. Her lips moving around those secluded words as she chanted something...

_            Pitiful... Boy..._

            Suddenly, Seifer could feel himself changing faster. Her words echoing in his mind... her malicious laughter joining in with it.

_            Pitiful... Girl! _

            The laughter grew louder and louder, and his vision hazed. He started yelling at her to stop, his hands grasping his own hair, which, to his dismay, he could feeling growing longer as she spoke. There was a great pain in his lower abdomen, and then an even sharper pain up higher in his chest cavity. His vision swirled, and then there was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sickness in Salvation- **You're just damn perverted! Lol, j/k. Actually, I personally don't think it's possible **not** to have 'thoughts' when someone like Seifer Almasy rips his pants down. :)

**Verdanii****- **Thanks, Danii! :)

**Satanic-Purple-Onion- **Thanks! Will do.

**thugstra****- **Yes, it is hard to picture, isn't it? If I were Quis I'd probably miss his little buddy more than he did.

**silver-****nex****- **Updated. :)

**Silver Chaotic of Randomia- **CARROTS?!? *screams in horror* 

**Anime-freak-4life- **Why thank you. *grins*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BTW: I forgot to credit Anime-Diva for the title of this story. *slaps forehead* Sorry Ani! You're not reading anyway :P**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him. There was indistinct conversation going on around him, and he tried to open his eyes. 

            Squall Leonhart was leaning over him, crouched down on one knee with his forearm resting on the other. 

            "Hey," Squall said, with- _concern?_ thought Seifer. "Are you okay?"

            Seifer glared at him, then noticed Zell Dincht standing behind Leonhart. He opened his mouth to speak.

            "Of _course  _I'm okay, Puberty Boy." His voice was quiet and sounded strained.

            Squall looked at him strangely. "What did you just call me?" he asked Seifer.

            Seifer just glared at the two men as he went to stand up. "You heard me," was all he said.

            Both Zell and Squall looked a little confused. "Okay," Zell said. "Well since you're alright, can you answer us a few questions?"

            Seifer was irritated now, and fully upright. He started forward to shove between them, but to his surprise, Zell easily caught his arm. "Whoa, hang on a minute," he said.

            "Let go of me!" bellowed Seifer. Wait a minute... 

_            Was that me?_

            Seifer stepped back from Zell, his hand rising to his throat. 

            "Do you attend this academy?" Squall asked him.

            "What?" Seifer was incredibly confused now, then a look of realization came into his eyes.

_            Oh, shit. _

            The laughter echoed slightly again in his mind, and he, once again, needed to see himself. Was it his imagination, or was he looking into the mirror a lot these days? 

            He attempted to shove past them once more, this time managing to dodge Zell, and walked over to the nearest mirror, suddenly afraid of what he was going to see. 

            Nothing could have prepared him. 

            He was gazing at a very pretty teenage girl with long, pale blond hair hanging straight down to her rear. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color, and they were filled with disbelief. She was very well-built with a rounded bosom, compact rear-end, and delicate features. All in all, the girl was very cute. Except for one thing. The girl was Seifer Almasy. 

            He felt faint.

            Zell and Squall, who had been watching the girl's reaction to her reflection, started to grow a bit worried about her. Who was she? How did she get into a flying Garden? And why on earth had she been unconscious in the men's room?

            As Squall was preparing to walk over to her to inquire her about these things, she suddenly let out a weak gasp and crumpled to the floor.

_________________________________________________________

_            "You failed me."_

_            "What?"_

_            "You heard me. Failure. You're pitiful."_

_            "Who... is this?"_

_            Soft laughter.  "You know who this is."_

_            "WHO IS THIS? Answer me!"_

_            "Don't speak to me like that, boy."_

_            "Ul..... Ultimecia."_

_            "Very good!"_

            Seifer looked her once again in the eyes. Ultimecia, in her True Form. Her eyes flashed as they always had when she'd looked at him before.

_            "What do you want from me?"_

_            More laughter. "Vengeance, my child! Vengeance!"_

_            "Why?! What the hell did _I _do?"_

_            "You failed me." Scoff. "Some knight."_

            His blood began to boil. 

_            "Look, just because you couldn't defeat a few teenagers doesn't mean I-"_

            Her long nails dug into his throat as she grabbed his neck. Lifting him into the air as he gasped for breath, she smiled evilly at him. 

_            "You're a failure. You let them win. And I will have my revenge."_

___________________________________________________________

            Seifer came to in the infirmary. His eyes still closed from exhaustion, he could still hear familiar voices all around him: Dr. Kowadaki, muttering something about intravenous lines and needles; Headmaster Cid, questioning Squall and Zell about what all they had seen. Seifer struggled to open his sleep-laden eyes.

            When his blurry vision cleared, he could make out several shapes in the room. He already knew who a few of them were, but who were the rest?

            "Oh look," one of them gasped, pointing towards him. "She's awake!"

            Seifer blinked. Who was awake? There was someone else asleep in here? He began to move his head in search of the aforementioned 'she' before he remembered. Ah, yes. _He _ wasa 'she', now. Fuck. He started to panic slightly, refusing to let his hands go 'down there' just to make _sure. _He started to sit up.

            "Wait," the shadowed figure, which he now recognized as Quistis said softly. The resonance of her low, velvety voice calmed him a bit. "Don't move, okay? You just need to relax." 

            He was baffled. Since when did Quistis care about _his _well-being? Oh. That's right; she didn't know who he was. 

            Zell walked over to him. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

_            My NAME??? Oh hell no. No way is  Chicken-Wuss going to find out about _this_._

            Seifer stared at his visitors, thinking rapidly. 

_            My name, my name...._

            It came to him.

            "Feries," he said, once again surprised at how velvety, husky and soft his voice now was.

            Squall nodded at her. "Okay, Feries. What about your last name?"

            Seifer then felt like hitting him. It didn't help that Irvine Kinneas chose that moment to come strutting in.

            "Hey, you guys, hurry it up! Rinoa told me to tell you..." his voice trailed off when he saw the hot new number relaxing on the cot in front of his buddies.

            His handsome face instantly broke into a smile reserved completely for ladies such as this.

            "Well, hey there," he drawled at her. 

_            Oh my Hyne. Of all people._

            Seifer now actually had to hold back laughter. He was now beginning to see a touch of humor in this awful situation. 

_            Huh. I've lost my mind. Well, Ultimecia, congratulations, you've finally succeeded._

            "So," Irvine continued. "What's your name?" He held out his hand and waited for him to reciprocate.

            Nibbling the insides of his cheeks desperately to keep from braying laughter, Seifer stuck out his now very well-manicured hand. 

            "Feries-" his mind searched for a moment- "Feries Malsay. How do you do?" He grinned to let out some of the pressure building up in his throat.

            Zell saw the girl's reaction to the charming cowboy, and he found he didn't like it. Not one bit. But Seifer was dying inside. It was getting harder and harder to contain his laughter. Oh, this was just too funny. 

            Fortunately for Seifer, Squall had had enough of this garbage. Pushing in front of Irvine, he addressed the girl. "Are you a member of this Garden?"

            Seifer's attention was directed back toward the young Commander. "No," he finally said, and braced himself for a barrage of questions he didn't know how to answer.

            "Well then, what are you doing here?" Squall inquired.

            There was the first one.

            "Um," Seifer began, and found he didn't know quite how to end. "I, um..."

_            How the hell am I going to answer that?_

            He was abruptly interrupted by Quistis, who had not moved from the head of his bed. 

            "Commander, she just woke up. Can you please allow her a modicum of rest?" she said.

            Squall turned red, then nodded slightly at Quistis. 

            "Yes, Quistis, you're right."

            Irvine peeled his eyes away from the new girl, cleared his throat and grabbed Squall's shoulder. "Anyway, like I was saying man, 'noa's waiting outside for ya."

            Squall nodded at him, then turned to 'Feries' and Quistis. "Quistis, you're responsible for Feries until I get back, okay? Both of you report to Cid when she is able."

            Quistis nodded reluctantly. Didn't he think _she  _had things she had to take care of? She had test papers stacked to the ceiling, cadets to tutor and she had yet to find Seifer for detention. Her eyes narrowed. If he didn't learn to behave soon, he wasn't going to live much longer.

Sighing and shaking her head a little, she turned to look at Feries with a forced, plastic smile. 

_            Hyne, the girl looks so familiar..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys. Back from spring break. Sorry I didn't post last week, I was wayyyy too busy. _

_Anyway, big thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate every one I get. I'm not happy at all with this chapter because I know it sucks, but oh well. _

**_On with the fic…_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Feries frowned at her.__

Quistis shook herself mentally and walked 

over beside Feries. 

"Hi," Feries said simply.

"Hello, Feries," Quistis replied, then got down to business.

"Feries, as you know, my commander was quite curious as to how you got into this Garden."

Seifer grew nervous. _I thought she wanted to give 'Feries' a 'modicum of rest'?_

Apparently not, because the interrogation wasn't stopping there.

"Um," he stammered.

"Also," the blond instructor interrupted, "how did you get past the security guards if you had noStudent I.D.?"

Seifer opened his mouth again to reply, but was instantly, once again, cut off.

"And what about where you were found?"

Seifer frowned. He was getting irritated with her. 

_You could **never **get her to talk this much anywhere **else.**_

****

"What do you mean, where was I found?" 'Feries' barked.

Quistis raised her eyebrow. "You were unconscious in the men's lavatory."

"So what if I was un- un- unconspicuous in the men's lavatory?! That's _my  _damn business!!"

Quistis sighed and began to rub her temples. "Feries... alright, we don't have to worry about where you were discovered for now. Just explain to me how you even got into this place."

"What do you mean?"

"This is an aircraft."

"So?"

"It was off the ground."

"What about it?"

Quistis was ready to scream. This girl was as irritating as Seifer Almasy. "Feries..." her voice trailed off as she thought about how to go about explaining the laws of physics to the girl.

Fortunately, Feries then seemed to understand the question. Or to have finally thought of a good enough answer for 

It, anyway.

"Oh, how I got in here? Well... I, uh... I was going... to... to..."

Quistis helped her out. "Enroll?"

"Yes!" Feries shouted. "Yes, yes, enroll. I was walking into the Garden to talk to Cid Kramer about enrolling in... in..."

"Classes?"

"Yes, yes, _class_es!"

"Oh," Quistis said. "So you are simply a soon-to-be cadet."

Seifer wanted to hug the instructor. _Wait... what the hell am I thinking???_

"Yes," he replied with a grin. "I wanted to be a cadet."

Quistis nodded with a slight smile.

"Now, what about the men's room?"

Seifer stopped grinning. Then an idea popped into his head. He was getting good at alibis. 

"Simple," he said. "I was nervous about enrolling, and I started to feel a little sick. So I guess I-"

"Mistakingly went into the men's bathroom!" Quistis finished for him with a laugh.

Feries nodded gratefully.

"Well, don't feel bad," Quistis said to her. "You should have seen my friend Zell the time he went into the _wom_en's-"

Quistis was suddenly interrupted, much to Seifer's chagrin, by Dr. Kowadaki. 

"Quistis?" she said, and motioned for Quistis to join her outside the room.

When Quistis reached her, Dr. Kowadaki said, "The Commander just called. Apparently, Cid is going to be busy for another few hours, so you are to take Feries to your room and keep an eye on her, at least until we get proof that she's who she says she is."

Quistis groaned inwardly but pasted a smile on for the doctor, then followed her back into Feries' room.

"So, how is my newest patient?" Dr. Kowadaki smiled at Seifer.

"Fine," muttered the recipient.

The doctor walked over to the intravenous setup right next to Seifer's bed. Seifer looked up. He hadn't even noticed it 'till now. He gazed up at the bag, his eyes following the cord, finally ending up as a needle point in his arm.

Quistis watched and the doctor took Feries' vital signs. 

Finally the doctor turned around and announced, "Okay, Miss Malsay, it looks like you are good to go!"

*****     *****     *****    *****     *****     *****

About ten minutes later, Quistis and Seifer were out in the hallways. Seifer ignored all the stares coming his way. 

Quistis felt a bit uncomfortable. She tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Feries," she began. The new girl didn't give her so much as a side glance. "The commander called a short while ago; since you don't have a dorm room of your own yet, you are to stay with me for the time being."

Nothing from Feries.

Quistis tried again. "I'm having some friends over later, so you could meet them maybe…"

Silence. 

Quistis was now determined to get a response out of the girl. "I think that guy over there is looking at you-"

"Fine," he snapped at her.

Well, it was a response. 

They walked on towards the women's dorms, once again cloaked in silence. When they reached Quistis' room, Seifer stepped in ahead of her and looked around. 

Just as he'd thought it would be.

The entire room was fairly neat, with the exception of a dirty sock hanging off the bedpost and several lipglosses messily decorating her small vanity.

Quistis closed the door behind them and walked over to him. 

_Now, what to talk about?  I hope she's just shy; another Squall is the **last **thing we need._

"Hey Feries," she said, suddenly struck with inspiration. "Have you ever played Triple Triad?"

Seifer threw her a sarcastic "oh, please" look. 

Quistis decided to ignore it and walked over to her nightstand to collect her cards.

Suddenly, Seifer was hit with a miserable pain deep in his abdomen. "Shit," he cursed, leaning over and holding his stomach. __

Quistis turned at the sound. "Feries? What's wrong?"

Seifer looked at her. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead," Quistis said, looking concerned for the newbie. 

Seifer stumbled over towards Quistis adjoining bathroom. Outside the door, he heard her say, "Feries? Are you alright?"

Seifer doubled over in pain again. 

"Feries?"

"I'm fine!" he barked. Outside the door Quistis grew silent. 

He went over to the toilet and, for the millionth time that day, pulled his now extremely baggy men's jeans down. When he saw his underwear, he screamed bloody murder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _*}Biv{*_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys! My M.Word is screwed up and I can't figure out HTML tags, so I'm having to mark italics with **, 'k?  
  
As always, thanks so much to all my reviewers and sorry this chapter sucked. I was in a hurry to get it out.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"What is it?!" Quistis exclaimed, bursting into the bathroom without thinking. Her trained eyes flew around the room.Then she realized Seifer's predicament.  
  
"Oh," she said with a sympathetic smile. "You must have liked those jeans."  
  
**Why the hell is she so calm?! Can't she see I'm going to die???**  
  
He jerked his jeans back up and glared fiercely at her.  
  
"Well, don't worry," she continued as if it was no big deal. "I'm pretty good at getting stains out."  
  
**WHAT?!?** he thought wildly.  
  
Quistis walked over to the medicine cabinet. He could hear her rustling around in there. Then she returned with something small that was wrapped up in plastic.  
  
"You'll need to start using these if you're going to be a SeeD Cadet," she said, waving the 'thing' at him. He strained his eyes trying to see it.  
  
She saw his expression and said, "Oh, you're used to pads?"  
  
Poor Seifer had never been so confused in his life.  
  
"Okay, well what you do to use a tampon is..." she began, and Seifer listened intently. When she was finished explaining how to use a tampon to him, he thought his head was going to roll right off his shoulders and into the toilet.  
  
**Let me get this straight... I'm supposed to stick that WHERE???**  
  
She smiled at him. "Do you need me to help you?"  
  
He chuckled nervously. "Nope, I can do it."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Do you have any more clothes?" she asked.  
  
Seifer shook his head, looking more and more morose.  
  
"Okay, well that's fine," Quistis smiled kindly at him. "I can loan you some things." She stayed and waited for a moment for a possible reply, and when she didn't get one, left the room.  
  
Seifer took a very deep breath and looked down at his ruined underwear. So he had started his period. He had never hated Ultimecia more than he did now.  
  
Quistis made her way back into the bathroom with an armful of clothes. She handed Seifer a lacy pink bra, a matching pink thong, and one of her old but well taken care of SeeD Cadet uniforms. Seifer groaned aloud.  
  
"Here you go," Quistis handed him the clothing. "Hopefully it all will fit." She left the room and Seifer so he could change.  
  
Seifer watched her as she walked out the door, still disbelieving. When the door closed, he looked down at the articles of clothing she had given him. He picked up the thong with his right hand and stared at it.  
  
**Trepe wears this stuff??**  
  
An image of the blonde instructor in the underwear arose in his mind, and he smacked his head against the mirror to get rid of it.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Headmaster Cid was very welcoming to the new young woman, now Cadet Feries Malsay. Seifer stood there and went through the familiar welcoming and introductions, occasionally picking at the hem of his uniform skirt. He was assigned a dorm room and was told that Instructor Quistis Trepe, since she and Seifer were already aquainted, would be the one showing him around.  
  
"Alright, Miss Malsay." Cid smiled kindly at him. "Welcome to Balamb Garden! You will be assigned classes when I choose your primary instructor , and you will be allowed to choose your training partner.  
  
"By the way," he continued. "Do you have any kind of weapon in particular that you would like to learn?"  
  
Seifer opened his mouth to reply, then remembered how heavy his gunblade had become. There was no way in hell he could pick that thing up now. He remained silent in thought.  
  
Cid cleared his throat, looking at Seifer. "Might I suggest a Katana blade? It's fairly light, although I'm still not sure you can handle it."  
  
**If I can handle inserting a tampon, I can handle anything.**  
  
He smiled sweetly. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Cid sat back in his office chair and straightened a small stack of papers.  
  
"Well," he said. "You should get some rest, Miss Malsay. I'll have your classes assigned by tomorrow morning."  
  
Seifer stood gratefully and nodded.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Yes, it was bad. Sorry; Christian home-schooling is a bitch on your writing time.  
  
*}Biv{* 


	7. Chapter 7

A short while later, Seifer was carrying a small black SeeD issued clothing case he would use on long missions, filled with standard issue clothing, along with his new dormroom keycard. When he finally spotted it, he quickly slipped the card through the receptor and opened the door.  
  
Dropping the case on the floor as soon as the door was closed, he collapsed on his new bed. He thought about what all had happened during the day and came to one conclusion: he was going to find Ultimecia; and when he did, he was going to shove a very large rock up her ass.  
  
Running his hands over his face, he sat up, swung his legs over the side and leaned forward, grabbing the case by the handle and dragging it to the bedside. Opening it to see what was inside, he found underwear (*Thank Hyne*, he thought. He'd been tugging at his uniform skirt frantically all day), two SeeD Cadet uniforms, a box with the academy's emblem emblazed on it containing black feminine combat boots, and lastly, a small bag of toiletries; tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap and a toothbrush.  
  
He kicked off the boots that Quistis had supplied him with and pulled off the rest of the uniform. He headed into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before he went to bed. Walking past the mirror, he made sure not to look in it. He wasn't quite ready to see himself naked, yet.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
The next morning, Quistis was on her way to her classroom, fuming. Seifer Almasy had never shown up for detention late yesterday; as a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him since he took off out of the classroom, yesterday.  
  
She stopped walking for a minute. *Where is he?*  
  
Someone bumped into her from behind. She turned, and there was the new girl.  
  
"Oh, hi Feries," she greeted her.  
  
"Hey," Seifer mumbled back. "'Sup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." she replied. "I was just thinking about one of my students. I'm a little worried about him, actually."  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Seifer."  
  
They started to walk slowly again, side by side.  
  
"What, do you like him or something?" Seifer grinned.  
  
"Oh, no!" Quistis said hastily. "No, he's just- I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, and that's unusual. Normally he's following me around like a mongrel, irritating the hell out of me. Pardon my French."  
  
Seifer chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"He'll turn up," he told her. *Hopefully, anyway.*  
  
"Yes... he's probably just off somewhere being an asshole to somebody else." She smiled at Seifer, and they walked into the classroom.  
  
Seifer took his seat with a smirk on his face.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Class went smoothly for the first 35 minutes. The students were quiet and hard at work, and  
  
Quistis was able to lean back in her comfortable desk chair and look over her e-mails from that morning.  
  
Seifer, who was looking at a 'Girl Next Door' magazine behind his textbook, was also keeping his eye on the clock. He had been through this damn class three times since he'd first been at Balamb Garden and was now ready to burn the room down.  
  
Sighing, he shifted in his seat. As soon as he moved, he felt something strange on his behind. It was awfully cold and felt disgustingly wet, but only in a certain spot.  
  
*What in hell?*  
  
He raised his pretty hand, trying to get Quistis' attention. She didn't seem to notice. He waved wildly at her. She yawned and kept on reading her messages, oblivious.  
  
Finally he stood up and began to make his way towards her desk.  
  
"Instructor?" he said to get her attention. She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Everyone in the class also looked up instinctively at the voice. There was quiet for a moment, then everyone burst out in hilarious laughter.  
  
Seifer turned around, a confused expression on his face. As he turned, he heard Quistis give out a sharp gasp behind him.  
  
"What?" he bellowed. The class laughed harder.  
  
Quistis hastily stood up from her desk and grabbed Seifer's arm. Dragging him out in the hallway, she closed the door to shut out the laughing.  
  
"Oh, how embarrassing," she said sympathetically. Seifer was outraged.  
  
"What the hell are they laughing about?!?" he boomed at her.  
  
"You, um..." Quistis had a hard time finishing. "You, have a, um... period stain on your... butt."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer asked confusedly, walking around in circles trying to view his own ass. "I used a tampon yesterday."  
  
Quistis stared at him in disbelief, then shook her head. "Just go back to your dorm to change, okay? I'm granting you the rest of the morning off, due to this terribly embarrassing incident."  
  
He nodded and slowly started to walk off, when Quistis remembered and stopped him. "And Feries, you have to insert a new tampon at most every eight hours. There should've been a small box of them in your SeeD case."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Thank you to all my sweet readers and reviewers! I'm breaking out of writer's block with this chapter, thank God. I HATE writer's block...  
  
*}Biv{* 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, guys! Wassup? Good lord, I am, what, three weeks overdue?!?! I have GOT to stop forgetting abuot this story. *shakes head at herself*  
  
Ooh, I have soooo many reviews! I'm really excited about it, I've never gotten this many for a story before! You guys rock! *passes cookies and milk around to everyone* What's a cookie without milk?  
  
*** = thoughts  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Sickness in Salvation- Yeah, I know. I thought about that, but I figured I had already humiliated him enough for one day :) Oh yeah, I changed my mind about the Holy Ghost thang. Just so you don't think I've lost my mind about posting this.  
  
Verdanii- Irvine did lol. Of course, Irvine hits on everybody... Maybe you'll get your wish in this chapter...  
  
Shorty38- A new reviewer! *cheers* Thank you! *big goofy smile*  
  
Crescent Pearl- Another new reviewer! *cheers again* Thank you! I really appreciate that!  
  
Anime-freak-4life- Bless his heart. I'm a horrible little person :)  
  
escawing- And another new reviewer! *feels loved* Here's the next chapter you couldn't wait to read :)  
  
FantasyWolf- Keeping it up!  
  
BBVA (new reviewer!)- Here ya go!  
  
Jacey-chan (new reviewer!)- Thank you!  
  
DisturbedVenus- Ya liked that, huh? *grins*  
  
silver-nex- Imagine it happening while sitting on beige carpeting. *cringes*  
  
Silver Chaotic of Randomia- lol she deserves it, doesn't she?  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** On with the fic-  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Seifer lay on his bed. He was ready to tear his hair out. And his ovaries.  
  
He lay there, staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Dragging himself off the mattress, he ambled to the door and opened it. Outside was a tall, brunette SeeD, carrying a slender but long black case. Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, hi," Nida stammered. "You must be the new cadet."  
  
"Yeah," Seifer replied. When Nida didn't say anything else, Seifer got impatient. He wanted to go lay back down and lick his wounds again.  
  
"Well, what is it?" he finally snapped.  
  
Nida started. "I just, uh was supposed to deliver your weapon to you."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Oh, well then give it here." The SeeD handed it over. It was awfully heavy, and Seifer almost dropped it.  
  
"You know," Nida said, staring him down, "you're very pretty."  
  
Seifer shot him a weird look, then gave him the finger and slammed the door.  
  
Retreating into his room with the case, he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers over the lid. 'Feries Malsay' was engraved in gold on the front. He opened it up to reveal a black-velvet surrounded silver blade. What had Cid called it? A katana.  
  
Seifer glanced across the room at Hyperion, then back at the new blade. He snorted. What damage could he possibly do with this little jack-knife?  
  
No way would he use this thing. He plopped the case down on the floor and walked over to Hyperion. He placed a hand on it and tried to pick it up. He grunted. It wouldn't move. Well fine then, he'd use both hands. The sword rose maybe a quarter of an inch.  
  
He growled ferociously (which was now more cute than scary) and dropped Hyperion roughly on the floor. He stamped back over to the katana and tried to pick it up. It was heavy, but he managed to lift it out of it's case and onto the bed.  
  
He stood there glaring at it, until there was suddenly another knock on the door.  
  
*** What is this, Grand Central Station?***  
  
He went over and threw open the door. "WHAT?"  
  
Quistis was taken aback. "Um, Feries, is something wrong?"  
  
Whoops. He hadn't meant to yell at her.  
  
She looked past him into his room. "I just wanted to make sure you got your weapon."  
  
He rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out why he felt so bad for snapping at her. "Yeah, Ni- I mean, some guy brought it to me."  
  
She nodded and leaned on her right leg. "Mind if I come in for a minute? We need to decide who you're going to be training with."  
  
Seifer nodded, and stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"So anyway, let me explain why you need someone to go one-on-one with y--" Her speech was cut off when she saw Seifer Almasy's Hyperion on the floor.  
  
She tore her eyes off of it and whipped around to Feries, who had 'Oops' written all over his face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she asked him urgently.  
  
Seifer didn't know what to say. He just hoped she didn't look in the closet, where all the rest of his things were hidden. He had snuck back into his old room when he'd been assigned this one. He didn't want anyone messing with his stuff.  
  
He said the first thing that came to mind. "I found it."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "You found it?" Everybody knew Seifer wouldn't leave his beloved sword anywhere where anyone could just 'find' it. Unless...  
  
"Feries, where did you find it at?" she said quickly. Seifer racked his brain. "In the Training Center," he replied.  
  
"Oh, no," Quistis said softly. "Feries, did you see anything else? Any clothing, any accessories..." She swallowed. "Blood?"  
  
Seifer then realized what she was thinking. He was about to try to reassure her that he was sure 'Seifer' was okay, and then his little inner devil came out and sat on his shoulder.  
  
***I wonder how she would react if she thought I was dead?***  
  
"I dunno," he replied mischeivously. "Maybe."  
  
Quistis stared at him for a moment, then walked over to his phone to report this information to Cid. She was quickly informed that five SeeDs would be dispatched to the Training Center to look for evidence immediately.  
  
"Feries, do you remember who we were talking about earlier? You know, the guy that I was looking for before class?"  
  
Seifer nodded.  
  
"This is his sword," she said, pointing to Hyperion. She looked so upset, Seifer started to feel guilty about tricking her.  
  
"Instructor, I'm sure he's okay," he sighed. "I really didn't see any blood or anything."  
  
Quistis looked back at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Seifer sighed again. "Sure."  
  
"Then why would you pretend like you had?" She was staring to get an angry look on her face.  
  
***Oh Hyne, she looks good when she's pissed.***  
  
Seifer hit himself mentally for thinking something like that.  
  
He grinned at her sheepishly. "I dunno."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
This chapter wasn't exactly dripping with humor, but it's nessecary for the story to be getting somewhere, 'k? Thanks to everyone that reviews, I really appreciate it!  
  
*}Biv{* 


	9. Chapter 9

Oh I LOVE you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so excited to have so many already!!!  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
scawing- hmm... maybe! ;)  
  
silver-nex- I figured it was something Seifer would do ^_^  
  
Shorty38- Thank you! That's so nice!  
  
Anime-freak-4life- Thank you!  
  
Silver Chaotic of Randomia- Cool! Makes me feel good; I didn't think I was very good at humor :)  
  
Sickness in Salvation- I really need to start getting these done sooner so I can have time for you to read them.  
  
XqUiSiTe ChErRy- *** A New Reviewer!!! *** Thank you, that's very sweet! Sure I can email you when I update!  
  
BBVA- Thanks!... I will... and here ya go! ;)  
  
TaRe-ChiBi (formerly Lil-ChiBi-person)- Yes, Ma'am :)  
  
Verdanii- Thanks!  
  
FantasyWolf- Ok! Ok! Ok! I wrote more!  
  
Jacey-chan- Here it is!  
  
DClick- I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Hugs and cookies for everyone! Now on with the fic...  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Early the next day, Seifer heard pounding on his door. Seifer groaned and opened one eye to glare at his clock. Who in the world had the audacity to wake him at 0530?  
  
he pounding became insistant. Finally, someone shouted at him. "Feries, get up!"  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
Sliding off the mattress lazily, he ambled over to the door and wrenched it open to reveal a short guy with crazy hair. When the boy laid eyes on Seifer, he blushed furiously.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Zell?" Seifer growled at him (which was, once again, cute instead of scary. Zell rather liked the sound of it. He blushed harder).  
  
"Um," he began, then looked away. "You don't have any pants on."  
  
Seifer looked down, then slammed the door and grabbed the closest thing he could find. He then reopened the door, blushing as badly as Zell by this point.  
  
"Feries, you know that guy were looking for? The one whose sword you found? Well a group of SeeDs plus a SeeD in training have been ordered to search Balamb for him."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, knowing very well who that cadet was.  
  
"And I'm guessing I'm supposed to be the cadet to go?"  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
Seifer sighed. "Fine. Lemme get ready."  
  
Zell nodded nervously, then raised a finger. "Hey, are you like, busy Friday night?"  
  
SLAM.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Zell had shown up with the rest of the orphanage gang right when Seifer had gotten out of the shower. He had yelled he was still not ready, but the girls had simply let themselves in to hurry him along. Before he knew it, he was all decked out in an adorable pink wrap-around mini-skirt from Rinoa, a white V-neck with matching pink wildflowers all over it and white sneakers from Quistis, and Selphie had pulled up a chair to stand on while she fixed his hair up into a ponytail with pink and white ribbons.  
  
When he finally saw his reflection, he was ready to murder all three of them, but there wasn't time. The girls all dragged him out where Zell stared him down and Irvine whistled his approval until Seifer fixed him with a death glare.  
  
All of them talked except for Seifer on the way to the garage. When Quistis saw him hanging behind, she mistook his boredom for bashfulness. She stayed back and let the others pass her up.  
  
"Hey," she said when he got to her. "Don't be shy. They're all nice. You just have to ignore Irvine. Everybody else does."  
  
Seifer scoffed. "I'm not shy," he barked, then went on ahead of her.  
  
Quistis stared at him as he walked away. **That's it; I'm tired of trying to be nice to her. She's a bitch, plain and simple.***  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
At the garage they asked for a van, and when it arrived, Selphie and Rinoa grabbed the front seats right away. Squall and Quistis took the middle section, which left Seifer and Zell all by themselves in the back.  
  
A conspiracy. Seifer was sure of it.  
  
As soon as Selphie started driving, Rinoa turned on the radio loudly. She searched for a minute until she found 105.6 FM. Justin Timberlake's "Cry Me a River" was playing.  
  
"Ooh, I love this song!" Selphie squealed. All three girls began to sing along.  
  
After about a minute into the song, Seifer was ready to pull his hair out.  
  
"Cry me a river. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river..."  
  
"Somebody cry him a damn river so he'll shut up," Squall muttered. Zell and Seifer chuckled from the back. Rinoa turned around and glared at him.  
  
Zell turned to Seifer. "So uh, Feries, I how do ya like Garden so far?"  
  
Seifer wasn't interested in the conversation. "Fine," he mumbled, hoping to leave it at that.  
  
But Zell never was very good at taking hints. "I um asked you something earlier, but I guess you didn't hear me..."  
  
"Look Zell, you're a real nice guy and all, but I'm not dating right now, okay?"  
  
**Not until I get my friend back, anyway***  
  
Zell looked down at his lap. "Sure, no problem," he said unconvincingly.  
  
Seifer glanced over at the guy and suddenly felt guilty. He sighed. "Sorry, Chicke- Zell. Friends?"  
  
Zell looked up at the hand that was being offered to him and a grin spread across his face. He shook Seifer's hand. "Friends," he agreed.  
  
Seifer forced a quick smile back and discreetly wiped his hand on his skirt when Zell wasn't looking.  
  
They looked all over the Aclaud Plains all day, but they didn't see anything and they didn't get any clues from anyone. Quistis was really beginning to get worried. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, guys! I'm back... finally. Reviewer replies are at the bottom.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Quistis Trepe was sick and tired of her new student. The girl was so horribly rude and nasty... A fight was brewing. She could feel it. She just hoped she could contain her anger.  
  
Feries was already on her bad side, but after they had been around each other for so long yesterday, tensions between the two had gotten worse. Quistis was now ready to pull each of the girl's teeth out manually.  
  
She was on her way to her classroom again while she was thinking this. She sighed. Same old thing every day. Wake up, walk to class, try hard not to murder Feries and Seifer... Seifer. Where was he, anyway? Surely he hadn't gotten himself killed...  
  
Why was she worrying about him, anyway? Lately everything she thought of, it led to Seifer Almasy. Handing out test papers to the class... she thought of him failing them all. Cleaning Grat blood off of 'Save the Queen', she thought of training with him.  
  
This was ridiculous. She turned into her classroom.  
  
Ah, there was Miss Malsay, now. Sitting comfortably in her assigned chair, with her feet propped up on top of her desk, glaring at everyone.  
  
*'That girl needs a serious attitude adjustment,'* she thought to herself.  
  
If she had hair a great deal shorter and a brawny frame, Quistis could have sworn she'd be looking at Seifer Almasy right now... She creased her forehead. "Strange how I've never noticed the similarity between the two so far... *Sigh* The last thing I need is two of them on my case..." She mentally slapped herself straight. "There we go again... Seifer barges into my thoughts once more... " Deciding to concentrate on her students, Quistis walked over to her desk, ignoring the following stares of noticing male Trepies. Standing in front of it, she waited for the class to quiet down. When it did, she spoke. "Good morning, class," she began. The last few chatters faded out. She continued. "Now, as I told you yesterday-"  
  
"I left early, yesterday," Feries butted in. A smattering of male giggles went through the classroom.  
  
Quistis kept her cool. "It's alright, Feries, I can explain this all to you in a moment. Now anyway, class-"  
  
"Explain what to me?"  
  
Quistis counted mentally to ten. "I'll explain to you about the assignment from yesterday if you'll wait a minute, Feries. Now, once again, class-"  
  
"What assignment from yesterday?"  
  
*'Breathe deeply, Quis'*  
  
"Feries, I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet for a moment and let me speak to the rest of the class."  
  
"Why do I have to be quiet?"  
  
That was the way it was throughout the whole hour. Seifer nagged and irritated, loving to get under the instructor's skin, and Quistis nearly went after him twice but held her ground.  
  
Something had to be done about this situation, or Feries wasn't going to live much longer. Quistis decided to invite the girl over to her dorm to try and talk it out.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Later on that evening, Quistis was standing over the stove preparing green tea for her and her guest. She was feeling a lot better now, and was pretty confident she and Feries would get this whole thing straightened out.  
  
She had just poured the hot beverage into two small mugs when there was a knock on the door. Standing up and smiling to herself bravely, she walked over to the door and opened it. There was Seifer, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.  
  
"Hello, Feries," Quistis said politely.  
  
"Hi," Seifer replied sullenly.  
  
"I was hoping maybe we could sit down and sort out our differences, Feries," Quistis said, her fake smile getting even more counterfeit by the minute. "Maybe we could even turn out to be friends."  
  
"I don't want any friends."  
  
"Why?" Quistis continued.  
  
"I just don't!" he snapped back.  
  
"Feries, I don't know why you're acting like this," Quistis frowned.  
  
She was grating on his already well-grated nerves. He sighed. "Look, is this what this is all about?"  
  
"Well, yes," Quistis replied. "Surely you've noticed the tension between us, lately."  
  
"Actually, I haven't." Which of course, he very much had, but he wasn't in the mood for all this. He twirled a finger around a lock of hair, a habit he had picked up recently when he was bored.  
  
"Look, Feries," Quistis sighed wearily. "Can you just cooperate with me for five minutes?"  
  
A nasty reply popped up in Seifer's head. He knew he shouldn't say it, shouldn't be taking out this nightmare curse on her, but he couldn't stop the words. They were out before he knew it.  
  
"I dunno. Can you stop staring down Commander Squall for five minutes?"  
  
That was it. Quistis shoved Seifer without even realizing it. He looked a bit surprised, but his feminine instincts quickly took over and he Quistis back. Before either of them knew it, they were wrestling to the floor.  
  
Seifer couldn't believe this woman! He had never seen her this violent before, not even with Ultimecia! Perhaps he'd gone a bit too far...  
  
His latter thought was confirmed when his face was shoved into the carpet. He felt Quistis land on his back and pull his hair.  
  
Irvine chose just that moment to come strolling in. His eyes widened as he watched the two girls roll all around the carpet, yelping and slapping at each other. He turned around to look at the numbers on the open door, then turned back. Yes, this was Quistis' room, all right. And that was definitely Feries underneath her. He grinned. He'd had a feeling this was coming. He just wished he had some popcorn to go with it.  
  
He watched the show, mentally cheering one and then the other on. Uh-oh. Feries was now pinning Quistis and returning the hair-pulling. Irvine decided he'd better intervene.  
  
"Um, Quis?" he began, walking over to the two girls and being careful not to get in the way.  
  
Quistis was on top again. She stopped biting Seifer's forearm and Seifer stopped his muffled howling from the carpet. She looked up at Irvine, then looked down at Feries and suddenly could not believe what she had just done.  
  
Dismounting the girl and leaning over to see if she was okay, she covered her open mouth with her hand. Feries jerked her head up from the carpet and looked at Quistis, her eyes wide. They stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
Quistis finally uncovered her mouth. "I'm... so sorry," she said to him. "I guess that was building up for a while."  
  
Examining his forearm, Seifer muttered, "It had to be."  
  
"Are you okay?" Quistis asked her, suddenly feeling horribly guilty.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. He looked up at her. The tension seemed to have broken a bit. "Sorry I was kinda a bitch, earlier."  
  
Quistis was rubbing the back of her neck. "Still that was no reason for me to jump you."  
  
"Nah." Feries actually grinned. "There's just... a problem that I'm dealing with and I've been kind of taking it out on everybody. I think I deserved to have my hair pulled out and my arm bitten off."  
  
Irvine stared down at the two girls and chuckled. "So is everything okay, now?"  
  
They both looked up at him. Quistis smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Irvine. Now was there something you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, but after watching all this, I can't even remember what it was anymore."  
  
Quistis chuckled. "Sorry about that." Feries stood. "Well Trepe- Quistis, I guess I should go," she said. Quistis averted her attention from Irvine back onto the girl. "Do you want to try to be friends?" A smile tugged at the corner of Seifer's mouth. "Yeah. Sure. I don't want my ass kicked again at any rate." "Okay," she smiled. "Then I'll see you later, Feries." He smirked back at her before he left, and Quistis was reminded again of Seifer. Good Hyne, what was her problem?  
  
Seifer, on his way down the hall, couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd reacted when she'd shoved him. Did he just have a *slapping* fight with a woman? He shook his head in disbelief. ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. *is freaked* I hit 100 reviews! Yayy! *glomps Shortey* My 100th! Thanks, girl!  
  
BBVA- Thanks!  
  
DClick- Yeah, my chapters are short, I know. Sorry! I'm pretty much always busy.  
  
Sickness in Salvation- Or attempting to grab Hyperion... I know, I pitied Zell, myself! I'm just mean and had to do it ;)  
  
Verdanii- Thanks!  
  
Valec- Thanks!  
  
silver-nex- *snorts* Seifer? Kiss another guy? Nah... lol. So far no male has been allowed to look at him, let alone give him the tongue :p  
  
XqUiSiTe ChErRy- Thanks! *huggles*  
  
TaRe-ChiBi- Yup! It's an anagram. Figured it was more interesting than just some made-up name.  
  
Silver Chaotic of Randomia- lol I know it. *pulls Zell into her lap and strokes his insane hair*  
  
Ender Wiggin190- Thanks! I don't think swearing degrades a story, though. What an author tries to do is make each character as true-to-life as possible, and that's just the way this particular one talks. I do thank you for your imput, though. Tell ya what. If you want to keep on reading the story, I'll make an edited version just for you, k? Just review to let me know or not:)  
  
Jacey-chan- Okay, updating!  
  
escawing- lol isn't Zell sweet? I'm so cruel.  
  
Shortey- Thanks a ton! As for the special prize you mentioned..sure, okay... *hands over a Seifer nudie poster*  
  
ValarSpawn- *looks around innocently* I dunno... maybe...  
  
Final Fantasy H- Aww, ya feeling better? The flu sucks. I've managed to avoid it for a few years. *knocks on wood* And thanks for your imput! I need to read your new story while I now have some time.  
  
FantasyWolf- Thanks!  
  
badfaith102@aol.com- Little digits are typing :)  
  
Despondent Dreamer- Thank you! Did you have to whack me with a bat, though? *rubs back of head* ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, bless you ff.net staff for the new QuickEdit option! hugs ff.net staffers

On with the story...

Irvine came into the cafeteria, a big grin on his face. He went through the small line to get his lunch tray, then spotted Selphie, Rinoa, and Squall over at a table in the back. Walking over to join them, he chuckled again at the thought of the two girls ripping each other apart back at Quistis' dorm earlier.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Rinoa said as he parked himself in a seat next to Selphie.  
  
"Oh, nuthin' much," he grinned. "I just saw something earlier that kinda tickled me."  
  
"What was it?" Selphie piped up. Even Squall looked mildly interested.  
  
Irvine swallowed a bite of spaghetti and looked up at them. "Well, let me ask you this... can you picture our beloved instructor, Quistis, trying her best to rip a student's hair out?"  
  
Rinoa didn't even look up from her burger before chuckling and giving him a muffled, "Yeah, right."  
  
"Nah, I'm serious!" he chuckled. "I just walked in there to ask her if she had any wrist wraps and there she was, sprawled out on the carpet, bitin' and scratchin' that new girl like a wild animal on it's dinner."  
  
Squall choked.  
  
"She was doing WHAT???" Selphie was about to giggle, but then a look of imagined realization came over her face, and she looked at him suspiciously. "Were you having one of those dreams again?"  
  
Irvine sputtered. "No baby, promise."  
  
"What could have possessed her to do something like that?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I figured it was coming," Squall said, a slight smile lighting up his features. "You could tell Quistis was ready to kill her yesterday after Feries 'accidently' tripped her up in front of everyone."  
  
Selphie looked confused. "That was an accident?"

He was getting tired. He glanced up just in time to see her whip fly toward him and wrap around the tip of his sword, then it was shockingly gone from his hands. He looked up at her to see a catlike smile on her lips. She shook her head. "You have got to concentrate, Feries. I shouldn't be able to disarm you that quickly."  
  
Seifer muttered something nasty under his breath and got up off the ground. "I don't like that thing," he replied, indicating the katana with his hand.  
  
"You just have to get used to it," she told him. "You'll learn how to work it eventually."  
  
He gave her a grudging smile and retrieved his blade from her outstretched hand.  
  
"Come on," she said.   
  
_ Finally, _he thought. _Maybe now I can get some rest in my dorm. _He got up and followed her. On the way, she surprised him.  
  
"You know Feries, I think the reason why we didn't like each other in the first place is that we're too much alike."  
  
Seifer snorted at that. If she was like him, she was in more trouble than she thought. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well," she began, "you're shy with people and are obviously insecure about stu-"  
  
"I'm not insecure!" Seifer shot back. He paused. "Who says I'm insecure?"  
  
Quistis stopped in front of a pair of double doors, and a smirk lit on her lips. "You're not? I'm insecure. I know I am. If I can admit it, you can."  
  
"Oh, really? What do you have to be insecure about?"  
  
"Lots of things. My teaching," _thanks to a certain jerk of a student... where is he, anyway? _"guys," _he's probably off killing things..._ "a lot of stuff." _I'm going to **MELT** that stupid Hyperion of his when I catch him..._  
  
Seifer was shocked. _**She's** insecure with **guys???**_  
  
"Maybe you're just too _scared_ to admit that you're the same way," she challenged him.  
  
"No, I'm not!" he shot at her. "Maybe I _am _the same way! There! Are you quite pleased?" he finished sarcastically, mocking her manner of speaking.  
  
Quistis turned around and leaned on one of the doors. "Quite," she smiled at him. "And I'm not going to laugh," she said. "We're friends, right?"  
  
Seifer paused for a minute. "Yeah."  
  
"So my friends can tell me anything, and I'm not going to make fun of them."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at that. She was pretty nice, after all.  
  
She smiled back. "Now come on, let's go."  
  
He didn't think to look around his new surroundings as she pulled him into the room. He didn't hear a shower running. He wanted to talk more.  
  
"I can tell you anything?" he hesitated.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Ok... well, maybe you're right about all the 'insecurity' stuff," he confessed. "I just feel, like..." he paused for a minute, looking embarrassed. She prompted him. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, sometimes I feel like people don't want to be around me," he confided. "Like I'm just the bigger loser in Centra."  
  
"Aw Feries," Quistis said, pulling him into a hug. "That's not true." He got a whiff of her strawberry-scented hair before she pulled away.  
  
He was about to say more when suddenly, she reached up and pulled her shirt off right in front of him!  
  
Seifer couldn't believe his eyes. "W- what are you doing?" he stammered in shock.  
  
She gave him a weird look. "This _is_ the locker room," she replied, then unhooked her bra. It joined the shirt in the floor. "Come on, you'll want to get a stall before it gets too crowded in here."  
  
Seifer stared in disbelief at her bare chest, then watched as she began to unzip the side of her skirt. He spun away, pulling a palm down his face. "Uh.... uh..." He tugged at his collar.  
  
"Now go ahead," Quistis continued. "What were you saying? And aren't you going to shower?"  
  
He turned as she walked nude towards a shower stall. This time he couldn't turn his gaze away from her behind. Suddenly, he heard several female voices outside the double doors, and before he could blink, the room was filled with dozens of girls, all talking and laughing and sweating. They all began to get undressed in front of his eyes.  
  
Seifer stood there for fifteen minutes trying to keep his eyes off of.... things, before Quistis finally emerged from her stall, wrapped a towel around herself, and saw him still standing there, still fully dressed.  
  
"Feries, what are you doing?" she asked him, pushing herself a path through arms and legs. He glanced up at her before immediately gluing his eyes back to the mahogony tile. He looked like a dog that had knocked over the garbage can and knew it was in trouble.  
  
"You're not even going to change clothes?" she asked him. He shook his head quickly.  
  
She shrugged to herself, then dropped her towel, off to her locker in search for clean clothes. Hi guys. I know this chapter is super late... and short... and sucks... but I don't have much time for writing anymore. I've been training hard. Know why? My uncle is taking me to the American Idol try-outs!!!! Hope I get in. I've been having to tone my body and practice my singing like crazy. It's going to be a lot of people auditioning though. Wonder if I can even get in the try-outs, let alone the actual show... 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, guys! Well as you know, I told you in my last chapter I was super-busy with "American Idol" stuff. Turns out my uncle, who was the one who had offered to take me to New Orleans to audition, didn't realize we'd be standing out in a line, bare to the elements, for three days straight before we could even get in the building. So I guess no try-outs for me. Of course, he is buying me lots of stuff because he feels guilty lol.

Anyway, if you're still reading, here's the next chapter of "He's All That". I'm very sorry for the delay, but you guys understand. Plus, I can't remember if Northern Balamb is rocky or not, so just cut me some slack, k?

* * *

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Zell grumbled.

"Zell, be nice," Selphie scolded. "We gotta make sure he's okay!"

"Yeah, Seifer's not that bad," Rinoa said.

The three were out far west of Balamb, searching in forests and caves for Seifer Almasy. The order had come rapping on their doors early that morning, and needless to say, Zell had not been pleased. Squall and Irvine had been given orders to search to the east of Balamb, and Quistis and "Feries" had been assigned north.

Zell stopped walking and turned around. "Why are we trying to find that asshole?" he asked irritably. "He's probably off somewhere helping something EVIL anyway."

"Oh Zell, get over it." Selphie shook her head. Rinoa looked at Zell. "Are you saying, that just because Seifer teases you sometimes-" "A lot," muttered Zell. -"a lot," Rinoa continued, "that you don't care if he's alive or not?"

Zell thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I care," he muttered. Rinoa smiled. "'K, good. Then come on!"

Rinoa ran ahead a little, Selphie on her heels. Zell stayed back and shook his head.

* * *

"STOP IT!"

"No, YOU STOP IT!"

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"THE HELL YOU WERE NOW GET OFF!!!!"

Quistis and Feries were searching for Seifer and were also having a vicious battle of the wills this morning. It had all started when 'Feries' had woken up with an 'I-Hate-the-World' attitude; the body may have changed, but that irritating brain was still in there.

Anyway, the two were 'lucky' enough to have been given Northern Balamb to search today- which was notoriously rocky and dangerous. Of course, Seifer loved rocky and dangerous. The two were currently duking it out over who was going to reach the top of this particular rock first.

"I don't see why we have to look _here_," Quistis complained breathlessly. She stretched out a foot to push Seifer off as she scrambled up her side.

Seifer hung on determedly. "Because that rich, gorgeous beefcake could be here anywhere." He held on tight to a shaft as he reached over to tickle one of Quistis's armpits. She giggled, clawed and twisted at his hand, swung around like crazy trying to keep her balance, and cursed his very existence to the gods but didn't fall.

"Excuse me?" she asked when she had nearly broken his index finger. He cursed loudly and gave her a ferocious wrestler glare.

"Excuse me what?" he returned, giving his hand a brief once-over before grabbing for the ledge.

"Seifer's a 'rich, gorgeous beefcake'? How would you know? You've never seen the guy."

"Did, so."

"Where, then?"

"On the picture that old, fat headmaster showed me."

"...Oh." Quistis was quiet for a minute. All climbing had stopped for the time being, although they still hung there. Finally, she spoke.

"You think he's cute, too?" she asked shyly, her attitude completely different. At least for the moment.

Upon hearing the word 'too', Seifer had nearly fallen off the rock. When he had his grip back, he glanced at her.

"What do you mean, too? Don't tell me you like him," he smirked broadly.

Quistis turned brick-red. "No! I didn't say that! I didn't say that at all!!"

But Seifer was already in 'irritate mode'. "Ooh, Quistis likes Seifer Almasy! Woooooo! WhooOOOooo!! Whoo- AAH!!!"

Quistis had successfully knocked him off the rock. There was a loud and highly feminine scream and then a loud THUMP. A pause as he checked himself over frantically. Then, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Quistis ceased worrying slightly for her friend and she turned to finished off her climb with a mischievous smile he'd never seen on her before. "Beat ya."

* * *

Squall trudged through his designated area with Irvine following close behind, talking a mile a minute. With Rinoa not being there, he had put back on the 'world is ending' expression, but was secretly enjoying Irvine's latest story. It had been told many-a-time, and would probably be told many more a time.

"-and then she BIT the hell out of her, and you should have heard the screams!-"

You'd think Squall would be tired of hearing it by now, but he actually couldn't get enough of it...

* * *

Ok, well that's it for this time. I know I've probably lost lots of readers, but thanks to whoever reviews, anyway!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, my wonderful readers!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

And since I haven't been able to pay this story much attention, I'm gettin' down to business with this chapter!

* * *

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked her.

She blushed. "Oh, come on." He could be so deep and sweet when he wanted to be. Rinoa sighed blissfully as she buried herself deeper within Squall's embrace.

She never would have taken him for the romantic type before. She glanced up to look in his stormy eyes. Squall. A sudden, violent little storm; often followed by rain. The name fit him perfectly. She had finally gotten to see his anger- found his sadness and his sorrows; seen the reasons for the way he

was... then she'd seen the rain fall. She'd gently wiped it all of his cheeks with her thumb and looked into his eyes until he realized she wasn't going to laugh at him or ridicule him for _feeling_.

"Hey," he said with a little smile, bringing her back to the present. She blinked a few times as if waking up and smiled back. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said softly. "I just... really love you."

He leaned over to kiss her softly, his long bangs falling in his face and tickling her forehead. "Love you, too."

* * *

The students were all gathered in the quad. Not one of them knew why they were there- although a few people had ideas. Whispers and pieces of questions were all over the quad.

All went quiet when Cid stepped up on the stage, which was usually used for the Garden Festivals, and tapped the microphone with his index finger. The soft taps were heard all over the quad.

"Ahem." Cid began. The last of the whispering stopped with the exception of two obnoxious girls in the back. Hearing the silence, they looked around at all the glares and fell silent.

"As you all know," Cid started, "we have had a student... missing, for the past few days."

There was a smattering of gasps and a few knowing nods from the audience. Cid raised his hand for silence.

"We have searched for this student, and we've found nothing."

Quistis, who had just arrived with Selphie and joined the crowd, bit her fingernails in worry of what Cid was going to say.

Cid took a deep breath and continued. "Since we have found no body, we have no exact proof that the student is... dead. Yet, we did come upon his weapon of choice."

"Who is it?!" cried out a panicked student. Her friend pulled her into a hug.

Cid sighed. "The cadet's name was Seifer Almasy."

Gasps, much louder than before, filled the area. Shouts of "Good!" and "Thank Hyne!" and a few "Oh... thought it was somebody important," were heard, along with some angry protesters who believed in second chances. Cid had to yell to be heard over the commotion.

"Students!" he bellowed. "I'd have expected you all to have better behavior!!"

Feries Malsay, who had been in the crowd for a while and fully knowing what the assembly was all about from the beginning, felt numb. So this _was_ how people really felt about him. His mind sped back to the moment he had told Quistis he felt like everyone hated him. _"No, they don't,"_ she had tried to reassure him. His mouth set in a fine, yet quivery line. Well, look who was wrong. Even if she didn't realize it.

Quistis was feeling as numb as Seifer. She was shocked to feel tears forming in her eyes. Sure, maybe he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but... _dead_?

Selphie, Zell, and Irvine were in the middle of the room. Irvine was hugging Selphie, who was crying on his shoulder. The girl had compassion for everybody.

Zell had the face of a zombie. He kept thinking about what he had said before.

_Why are we trying to find that asshole? He's probably off somewhere helping something EVIL, anyway._

If he had thought Seifer was really... _gone_, he'd never have said that. They had grown up together, after all.

Irvine looked above the shaking form of Selphie. She had moved up to stand with the rest of the gang when she'd spotted them from the back. Quistis, however, had stayed behind.

He saw Feries Malsay standing nearby with tears in her eyes. He frowned. Why was she so upset? She never even knew the guy. He shook his head, then removed his hat, resting his arm back around Selphie.

Seifer was determined he wasn't going to cry in front of these assholes. Seifer Almasy NEVER cried. Girl or not.

He spun around on his heel and started to walk towards the exit.

_Am I really that much of a jerk?_

His thoughts all stopped when his eyes landed on Quistis Trepe. So did his feet. He was shocked.

She was _crying_.

* * *

Boy, did that come out of left field lol. Um, if you're wondering why this chappie was so angsty, well.... I am too. But rest assured, it is going to help move the story along. And there is a lot of crazy stuff coming up, so kept on reading! 


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, man. I'm a terrible, terrible, terrible girl. I bet you guys figured I was dead -

But, I've crawled out from under my rock in order to update this story for the first time since gulp September.

* * *

My Lovely Reviewers:

Verdanii- Thank you!

Sickness in Salvation- lol. It was 'aw', wasn't it?

silver-nex- Thank you! So sorry it took so long.

Shortey- Thank you! And I can't tell you lol.

Hikari Heijin- Thanks a ton!

Neko-Yuff16- Thank you! I really appreciate it.

RPGoddess- Thanks! The thing with Seifer and Ultimecia is a bit controversial. I just went with what I thought. And I'm sorry I scared you lol.

thugstra- Personally, I don't particuarly care for Squinoas, but they fit in this story.

Jnanee- Thank you!

Selphie Kinneas 175- Thanks!

The Vicker- gives Seifer a big kiss He'll be alright. evil grin

Iskander- Good idea! If I do that, I'll make sure you get credit.

Freya-Sama- Thanks!

AznGamer-88- Thank you!

Good grief, that was a lot of reviews. I love it! Thanks guys!

* * *

Seifer stormed down the hallway, not letting anyone see his face. He didn't notice Quistis running behind him.

When she finally caught up to him, she said, "Feries, are you okay?"

Seifer, whose head had shot up in surprise at the sound of her voice so close to his ear, quickly remembered himself and jerked his hand over his eyes to wipe his tears.

Quistis, however, wasn't stupid. "Feries, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seifer replied with a sniff.

Quistis narrowed her eyes and studied the girl. "Feries, why are you crying? Is it about Seifer?"

Seifer looked up at her, only to see her beautiful blue eyes rimmed with red and tears.

"Why are you crying?" he shot back at her.

"Feries, tell me."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

He got irritated. "I don't know why I'm crying!"

Ah-hah! She had tricked him.

"So you admit you're crying. Now tell me what's wrong."

His eyes, to his horror, began to fill with fresh tears. "What's wrong with those people?"

"What do you mean?" Quistis reached out and touched Feries' shoulder.

"I mean, why are they so happy that I'm- Seifer's dead?"

Quistis sighed and pulled Feries into a hug. "I dunno," she replied. They stood there like that for a few minutes.

Seifer suddenly stiffened when he felt warmth seep through the shoulder of his sleeve. Then he heard Quistis sniff.

"Quistis?" he asked her, pulling away slightly. He was surprised to see the tears pouring down her face.

"He didn't even get a chance!" she sobbed. "He could have been so much... I remember in the orphanage, all the things he would do just to get attention. And now he's dead, and he's too young to be, and he didn't even get a chance to redeem himself..."

"Quistis," Seifer said softly. She gulped and sniffed and looked up at him.

They stared into each others' eyes. Hers so beautiful; his so familiar. It seemed to happen like magic. Their faces came closer together, eyes closed, and he felt her lips on his for the first time. He kissed her gently, feeling the undried tears on her face as he put his hand on her cheek. He absently wiped them away with his thumb.

Quistis didn't know a kiss could feel like this. It was unbelievable.

She felt his tongue on her lips, requesting entrance. She opened her mouth wider and they roamed the other's mouth, feeling tooth and tongue and not much else, except a sweet warmth beginning to pool in their loins.

Quistis lifted her hands and put them in Seifer's hair. As soon as she did, though, she realized. This was a woman's hair. Her hands stilled.

_I'm kissing a woman._

Quistis pulled back, and stared, confusedly, into Feries' eyes. Then she turned bright red and spun on her heel in the direction of her dorm room.

Seifer was confused, himself.

_What possessed me to kiss Quistis? _he pondered.

_I can't actually... no, it was just the heat of the moment, we were both upset and confused..._

But as he began to walk to his own dorm, he couldn't help but think about how wonderful it was...

* * *

Yes, it was short, I know. But I freaked when I realized how long it had been, so I'm rushing this baby. And don't worry, it's not going to end up a yuri fic, just so nobody freaks out. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Heeeelloooo, everybody. I see I've gotten a few of you stirred up lol. Yay! I like to stir people up. lol whatever.**

**Anyway, to my loyal reviewers, who make me very happy with their... er, reviews. Boy, I'm eloquent tonight, ain't I?**

**BEBii GiRL x3**- Thank you!

**Neko-Yuff16**- Wow! Now I feel all special! lol

**Iksander**- I know, I love Seifer too. He's so hot... ::swoons::

**fadeD**- Amen, sister. I totally agree. ;)

**Verdanii**- Thank you!

**Hikari Heijin**- Awww! ::hugs back:: Okeydokey, here it is!

**thugstra**- See, I've never even written yuri or yaoi before in my life; the reason the yuri is in there in the first place is to prove that no matter what form it comes in, the two are ::insert dreamy sigh here:: in love.

**Sheep the adventurer**- Eee, thanks!

**Sickness in Salvation**- Well, to be honest I have no control over my fingers; they just type whatever comes into my head. And they absolutely refuse to erase it! ...or you could say I totally forgot about the dorm thing lol.

**AznGamer88**- Yup, I know the yuri thing is weird... read my reply to **thugstra**. :)

**silver-nex**- Awkward... but fun, in a way. And thank you!

**The Vicker**- lol. Here ya go!

**Omega Weapon**- I'm not a yuri writer, and I don't plan to ever be one lol.

**Shortey**- lol, gettin' fun, huh?

**Ok, guys, before I let you go- if you haven't totally disregarded my note already- anybody who isn't into the yuri thing read my reply to thugstra. And now, I give you chapter 15.**

* * *

_That was weird, _Quistis thought to herself. _No, more than weird- freaky._

She was sitting on her bed, in a daze. Subconsciously putting her fingers to her lips, she stared at the carpet.

_Why did she kiss me? And why did I kiss her back?_

She lay back on her bed, her face twisting in confusion. _And why did I like it so much?_

This was all too confusing. First Seifer's death, now the question of her sexuality.

_I can't be gay._

* * *

On the way back to his dorm, Seifer was stopped by Zell. 

_Where the hell did he come from?_

"Hey, uh, Feries," Zell stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, hi," Seifer replied absently, still musing over what had happened earlier.

"I was wondering if you were, um, if you were okay; I mean, I saw you get upset at the quad and all..."

_So were the rest of you... why'd you come after **me? **....oh, yeah._

"I'm fine, Zell," Seifer replied, remembering all the awkward date offers Zell had made to him. "I'm just gonna go back to my room now, okay?"

Zell looked a little disappointed. "Yeah, okay. I just thought maybe you'd wanna talk."

Seifer sighed and decided to bite. "About what?"

Zell looked a little embarrassed. "Well, see, you are new here, right?"

Seifer nodded.

"Well uh, I kinda wanted somebody to talk to... about Seifer."

Seifer, who had been gazing at the tiles and half-listening, glanced up quickly at the sound of his name. "What about Seifer?"

They began to walk slowly down the hall, neither of them realizing it. "Well," Zell began, "see, you don't know me too well, so I know you won't think I'm stupid like the rest of my friends will. But, Seifer was... kinda like my brother. I mean, yeah, he irritated the hell outta me most of the time, but... I always kinda looked up to him. He was always up to something. He could make me laugh with a lot of the things he'd do, even though I'd never admit it to anyone else." He glanced up at Seifer. "You won't tell anyone this, will ya?"

Seifer shook his head, a little shocked to say anything.

"Yeah, well... I just wish he hadn't got himself killed... I wish we at least knew what happened, ya know?" Zell stopped walking for a minute, just now realizing they had passed the men's dorms and were almost in the women's.

"Well, thanks Feries." Zell tentatively put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. "I really appreciate ya... puttin' up with me and listening to me and all." Daringly, he quickly leaned forward and gave Seifer a peck on the lips, then took off down the hall.

Seifer had begun to like Zell a little better up until that point. He gagged and lifted his uniform skirt up to smear the kiss all over it. Just as he did this, a whole band of cadets turned the corner of the hallway...

* * *

Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were on their way up to Cid's office. Cid had come up to the four after he finished making the announcment, and explained that he was extremely sorry, but there was an urgent call from Trabia requesting help for an abundance of monsters they were having problems with. 

Selphie still had tears in her eyes. Rinoa was still smearing mascara out from under hers. Squall wasn't sure how he felt. He figured he should be happy, but strangely he wasn't. Irvine was a little sad himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about Feries looking so morose in there.

'Did she know him or something?'

They stepped into the elevator, and he felt something press into his side. He looked down to see the top of Selphie's head. He smiled slightly and pulled her a little closer into a hug. He looked over to see Squall doing the same to Rinoa, resting his chin on top of her head.

The ride up was quiet, and when they finally stepped off, Cid explained the mission to them and they were informed they were to leave at 0500 in the morning for southern Trabia to destroy massive amounts of various monsters that were bothering several towns. They accepted the mission quietly, and left the office.

* * *

Seifer was in the shower, hands on the opposite wall, thinking. He had tried to go about his normal routine, but nothing he did would take his mind off her. This whole thing with Quistis was driving him nuts. He wondered how she was feeling. 

He sat up. He needed to talk to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, guys. This chapter has been ready, along with others, since right after the 15th was posted. I'm just lazy. Sorry! Thank you, my lovely reviewers, and thanks for reading this God-awful freaky story! Kisses.

* * *

There was a knocking on Quistis's door.

She was half-asleep, and considered not even bothering to answer it, when the knocking grew incessant. She finally heaved herself out of the bed, fully prepared to murder whoever it was. She walked across the room, and yanked open the door, the look of mild irritation on her face immediately replaced by surprise... and a flush.

"Feries?"

"Hey, Quis," the young 'woman' said sheepishly, wringing a lock of her sand-colored hair. Seifer's gaze stayed towards the floor and he wouldn't look at her. He'd look at the wall, the doorjamb she was standing in, the flourescent lights on the ceiling and the tiling on the floor... just not her. "I uh, know what..... happened before was a little weird..."

Quistis blushed prettily and looked down at her hands, pretending to study her cuticles.

Well, is she gonna help me out here or what? Seifer thought to himself. He decided to try and get this little confrontation over with as quickly as possible. Leave it to Quistis to make something awkward... even more awkward.

"Well I was thinking... about you in the shower..."

Her eyes widened.

"I mean, NO! Not like that. I mean, I was in the shower, thinking about you... Shit, that doesn't sound too great, either..." He rubbed his eyes. Why hadn't he planned this all out?

Quistis averted her eyes, horribly embarrassed. She didn't say anything.

Seifer tried a new approach. "Why did you kiss me?"

Quistis blanched. "Why did _I_ kiss _you_?"

Maybe not the best approach. "I don't know, Quistis, why did you?"

Quistis let out a squeak of frustration. "You kissed me! Not the other way around!"

Seifer got quiet. "Maybe it was just a grief thing," he suggested to her. "You know, just needed to be with somebody."

Quistis visibly relaxed, and he watched some of the tension drain from her features. "Yeah," she said with a slight smile. "Yeah, it had to be. You're don't... you're not really.... um.... you're not... you don't like girls like that, right?"

Seifer nodded his head, then shook it no, then stopped moving it altogether. "Right."

"Okay. Well, neither do I! So it's settled!" she finished with a smile.

"Yeah, settled," Seifer gave her a smile in return. Strange how it wasn't a real one. He felt a little... disappointed.

That night, Seifer dreamt of her. He dreamed of sliding his fingers through her hair, relishing the feel of it as he pulled her fragrant head towards his.

_He leaned his cheek on her scalp, just smelling her Tresemme shampoo, mixed with her own natural scent. She pulled her head back from his chest where she was leaning and gazed up at him, an innocence in her eyes that made her look as though she'd never even witnessed blood being shed. Her skin was perfect, a natural glow to it that made her look ethereal. Her eyes were a deep blue, a few peachy strands falling over them. She looked... happy. At ease. It was the first time he'd ever seen her so relaxed._

_He gave her a gentle smile, one that he'd never shown anyone else before in his life. She smiled back at him, soft pink lips curling at the corners. He watched her mouth. Before he could help himself, he was leaning forward... forward..._

Seifer shot up in bed, wide awake, still smelling her. He looked all around his room like a little boy that just woke up from a nightmare. Then he eased himself back down, leaning back on the pillows.

Now what, in HELL, had that been all about? Since when did he think Quistis was beautiful? And since when had he wanted to kiss her so badly as he had in that dream? Like he had in.... the hallway?

Seifer rubbed his brow, then stopped, a small frown touching his features. Since when had he noticed how good her hair smells?

He did have a strange sense of nostalgia, though. He had felt... so very good in that dream. He had felt... at ease with himself. At ease with her.

He needed to go to the bathroom. He began to climb out of his bed and headed in the general direction of his bathroom. Suddenly, he stubbed his toe on something and let out a loud curse.

Flicking on his bedside lamp, he held a hand over his eyes until they adjusted to the light and then began to search the floor for whatever had DARED screw with him this late at night. A shine caught his eye and he squinted.

It was Hyperion. The one thing Seifer had received as 'Feries'' own, since no one else had taken it, and 'Feries' had discovered it in the first place.

His eyes narrowed. Who the hell had been in his room? He knew for a fact that he had locked up his most prized posession in its case last night, and now here it was, on the floor. Right beside his bed.

He glanced over at the case, which was still propped up in the corner on its side, next to the holder of his Katana. Hyne how he hated that old Katana.

He crossed the room, picking up the Hyperion's holder and inspecting it. Another frown came over his face.

It was still locked. Untouched. He reached in his pajama pocket. The key was still in there.

Someone was trying to screw with him. Very funny. Seifer made a mental note to seek the person out in the morning. But for right now, he had to pee.

Making himself comfortable on the toilet seat, he glanced around and waited until his bladder was empty. When he was done, he rolled his toilet paper into a neat little puff and went to wipe. He looked down and let out a scream of surprise, jumping up abruptly and sprinkling a bit of a mess on the tile.

His hinka-woonky was back! Well, kind of. The left testicle was a touch small, but it would do just fine. He was just glad to be rid of... that other thing.

He grinned huge, reaching down just to make sure it was all really there. Then he had a thought. He hurriedly reached up to his chest.

Flat as a pancake. He laughed out loud, thrilled as he could possibly be. Dancing around the bathroom, he laughed with joy and started to sing all the songs he knew- which weren't many. Frosty the Snowman and old Mariah Carey tunes filtered through the dark hallways as Seifer cheered for himself. Then he realized how he looked and decided he should stop, just in case someone should hear the commotion and come in to see what he was doing.

Feries. He laughed his ass off. Feries Malsay. What a name. He jumped into his bed, putting his muscular arms behind his head and laughing like crazy, 99 out of relief, at everything that had happened during his time as a woman. He lifted the sheets one more time to check, then relaxed comfortably back on his pillows, a relieved and joyous smile on his face. Seifer Almasy had never smiled like that in his life.

And as for that whole Quistis thing? Seifer laughed uncertainly.

"I can't stand Quistis Trepe," he told himself out loud... but he didn't sound all that convinced.

And the next morning, everyone heard a horrified and blood-curdling scream from the women's dormitories.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi people. Just lazing around today and thought, well, what the hay. For anyone that can remember this story, and for new readers, here's chapter 17. AND REMEMBER- NO LASTING LESBIAN ACTION! This is a het story... or it will be.**

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Seifer wailed miserably. "Ahhh, SHIT."

He sank to his knees and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Hyne!"

He was ready to give up. He couldn't believe it. He had had it all back last night. He knew he had... he was positive it hadn't all been a dream.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" he bellowed at his crotch. Gone again.

"Um, Feries?" came a quiet, shaky voice from behind him. He started and turned his head towards the sound. Quistis. Shitfire.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently. He sighed.

"Hey, Quistis. How'd you break into my dorm?"

She ignored him. "What were you yelling about in here?"

Seifer said quickly. "Let's just say I lost a good friend of mine. Again."

"Oh," Quistis said, confused. "You lose friends a lot." _Can't really blame them. You're a major weirdo._

She chided herself silently. "Well anyway, I was just on my way over here to talk to you about your grades."

Seifer frowned. "Grades?" He'd completely forgotten about his schoolwork.

"Yes, Feries." Quistis sighed. "I was going through some paperwork this morning and I came across your last test. You made a 53 on it."

"Oh," Seifer responded. "Well, I'll try to do better."

She nodded, but looked like she was still thinking about something. As she turned to leave, she turned one more time.

"Um, Feries?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you screaming at your oony?"

"None of your bui- my what?"

Quistis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The normally perfect tresses were in a slight disarray this morning.

"What's wrong with you, Feries?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, Feries, you're not. You've been acting crazy. Everybody heard you last night, pounding around in here, and then bellowing profanities this morning." Quistis gazed at him seriously. "You were singing a Britney Spears song. Badly. And although that's redundant... Are you out of medication?"

She was so solomn and looked so cute with her long layers hanging in her face, Seifer couldn't help but burst out laughing, despite his predicament. She glared at him for a minute, then couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her throat without her say-so.

They both bent over in tears, him coming closer to her. "Am I out of medication," Seifer got in between breaths. "You're hilarious Quisty, you know that?"

She hit him lightly on the shoulder, and he responded by going for her sides; he remembered all too well how ticklish her sides were, unfortunately for her. She screamed and tried desperately to pry off the thin, manicured fingers that were digging viciously and without mercy into her skin, laughing hysterically and begging him to stop. He laughed and she fell into him, still yelping and giggling.

Suddenly, they both realized the position they were in and the laughter died off. They were in the position again. Staring into each others' eyes.

It was inevitable. This time the kiss was full of fire; tooth and tongue, the both of them clinging to each other. Seifer wrapped his hands in her hair and breathed in her scent. They then roamed down to her waist.

Quistis was having a battle with herself inside her head. Her brain was telling her to back off, get away, but her groin was telling her to never leave as long as she could help it.

Seifer's left hand slowly crawled up her side, stopping on her breast. Her breath caught, and her groin won. By a landslide.

He soon tired of teasing her through the material, and began to lift up the hem of her shirt. She had come to his room in her pajamas; an old white T-shirt and a pair of boy's boxers. She hadn't stopped to think to put on a bra.

He ran his fingers gently over her flat belly, relishing the feel of her soft skin, and rested both hands on her breasts, teasing her with his thumbs. She gasped and arched unthinkingly into him. He leaned over and wrapped his lips around a nipple, and she clutched his head to her chest, her fingers digging into his scalp.

Seifer smiled and kissed her softly again, placing a hand on her cheek, gazing into her eyes. Hyne, they were blue.. and so beautiful; half-lidded with lust, and gleaming like sapphires. He lost control and the two began to stumble towards the bed, kissing each other hard, almost frantically.

They feel on the bed, Seifer on top of Quistis. He lay blissfully on her yielding curves, touching her gently, his fingertips like molten butterflies on her skin.

Quistis looked up at him again, barely seeing him. He smiled softly, leaning to kiss each lid as her eyes closed instinctively.

"I love ya, Quis."

The words came as a total and complete shock to the both of them. Seifer's eyes widened as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

Quistis froze, her eyes wide open now. She gazed up at Feries, then smiled gently and pulled his head down to hers again., running her fingers through the sandy hair.

Such long, beautiful hair...

Quistis lazily opened her suddenly drowsy eyes and, only half-caring, gazed at Feries' head.

Suddenly her eyes popped wide open. Feries?

The long, fair locks were diminishing, quickly retracting into Seifer's scalp. Feries didn't seem to notice. In moments, Feries hair was reduced to a cap of very short, slightly spiky blond hair.

"Feries?" she gasped out.

Quistis blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She gently pushed Seifer back onto his knees, her eyes becoming huge. Seifer glanced up at her in confusion, lust still hazing his thoughts.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through his abdomen, and he bent forward, clutching his stomach, a scream escaping his mouth. Quistis backed away into a corner of the head of the bed and watched, spellbound, as muscle and anatomy began to shift right in front of her eyes.

Seifer screamed again, and a blinding silver light shot out of his open mouth. Once the light hit open air, it exploded, becoming a silicon-like liquid in the air, then it slowly drifted down and began to take shape.

Quistis gazed in horror at the figure as she felt Feries fall next to her on the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

It solidified into the shape of a young woman, then bursted, the bright silver liquid forming fingers that slowly snaked their way through the flooring of the room.

The room was suddenly quiet again. Deathly quiet.

Quistis could hear heavy breathing, and she turned to look at the figure on the bed.

Her eyes became even wider than they already were.

'What the hell?'

She turned over the now male figure and peered at his face.

Then Quistis Trepe passed out cold.


	18. Chapter 18

Well well well, look who has decided to come back and show her sorry, shameful face to her once-fans... slinks up to the keyboard Heh heh, how you guys doin? I KNOW I haven't updated in a while... checks watch... or 2 years... but I'm back and decided to take a shot at finishing this crazy mess. Just please don't throw the tomatoes too hard.

Quistis moaned and pressed a hand to her warm forehead. What a dream. Good grief. I could write fanFICTION stories based solely on my friggin' dreams.

She sat up, opened her eyes, and nearly jumped off the bed. He was still there, laying just as she'd left him... looking like a little boy... awfully cute. Dead asleep too, snoring and... she sniffed... flatulating...

'Ok' she thought to herself. 'There has to be some logical explanation here... I know for sure I'm either still in a really bad dream... or I am just a complete lunatic...'

Before Quistis could gather her thoughts and decided either way, Seifer Almasy moaned and sat up on his elbows. Quistis went completely rigid, eyes wide as she watched him slowly open his...

Seifer yawned, then started when she came into focus. "Uh," he said, a little nervous by the facial expression she was making. He grinned sheepishly. "Ta-da?"

Quistis jumped off the bed, staring at him as though he were an alien fresh from space.

"What... what the HELL..." she started. Her mouth opened and closed but she didn't know exactly what words to put out of it.

"Uh," Seifer said again, scratching his head. "I think I need to tell you something..."

Three hours later, Quistis was hovering between tearing his throat open with her teeth or laughing until she bawled. He recanted the mentruation story and laughter won out.

"You mean to tell me," she choked, "that you... BWAHAHAHA, oh my HYNE."

He glared at her. "Yes, I USED a TAMPON. What else was I supposed to do?"

Quistis bent over and didn't breathe for so long he thought she might have passed out. Then she came up for air with tears on her face and burst into fresh giggles. "Oh Seifer... if ANYone could have deserved this... it would have been you."

He couldn't help but grin a little. "Fuck you."

She finally got ahold of herself, and things went strangely and uncomfortably quiet as they both remembered the last thing Seifer had said before he was himself again. Suddenly things felt awkward.

"I'm gonna go," Quistis finally said after they had sat on the bed quietly for a few minutes.

"Yeah, whatever Trepe," Seifer retorted without his usual venom.

To her surprise, he got up and walked her to the door. When they reached it, she turned around to say good-bye, and there he was. So close. Smelling of Seifer... plus a little women's deodorant and Herbal Essences. His features that she had gotten used to as Feries were so sharp... and so familiar... the soft mouth, the arrogant cheekbones, the piercing and knowing emerald eyes... She had to ask.

"Seifer..." she began, but he interrupted her. His mouth was attached to hers before she knew it but it was almost as though she had expected it. She clung to him no matter and the fire grew as rapidly as a torch thrown in dry woods.

He pulled away suddenly, panting, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Yeah... even though you bug the shit out of me sometimes-" and he grabbed a breast that was not his own this time- "and you make me crazy and I hate your class-" he roughly shoved his other hand up under her hair and pulled her face close to his to rest her forehead against his- "I do think that I'm in love with you."

She opened her eyes fully to look up into his. His normally stern, knit brows were relaxed, his face looking peaceful as it was looking when he was out cold. He was serious. Dead serious. She could see that plus pleading and a touch of fear and daring in his eyes. And oh Hyne, was he beautiful...

She mentally slapped herself. Ok, beautiful was not a word she wanted to associate with Seifer anymore. HANDSOME darn it. HANDSOME.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm in love with you too... Feries."

He groaned and bit her nose gently. "Bitch."

She reached around and squeezed his left cheek. "Asshole."

He abruptly turned around, dragging her with him. "Ok, Instructor. On my bed."

She grinned then laughed. "Am I teaching class now?"

Seifer's grin widened. "Oh hell yeah. And you know in this one I'll DEFINITELY be paying attention."

Somewhere in the distance, in a place in between the earth and death, a gravemarker suddenly jerked to life, rattling and sparking. A sound came from everywhere, yet nowhere all at once. A humming sound, getting louder and louder until it was a scream of pure hatred and defeat. "You bastard," it came, sounding raspy and throaty with death and undeath. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU."

Then a grotesque hand sprang up from the parched earth, as an undead sorceress rose again...

THE END 


End file.
